Listen to the Call
by animerockchic
Summary: The is a tale on the high seas. The tale of the siren: a beautiful creature that can grant wishes but steals the souls of those who attempt to approach it. Although some are more welcoming than others. And Captain Antonio's about to find one.


**So yeah I wrote this for a competition a good few months back now and I've decided to share it with ye now :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the right to Hetalia or anything else for that matter**

It was good to be back on open waters. Antonio leaned against the ship's railing and stared out at the golden sunset, smiling as the sea breeze tangled his already unruly curls. Maria's wooden boards rose and fell steadily beneath his feet as she sailed leisurely through the waves.

Antonio closed his eyes and breathed deeply as a soft male voice began singing in the wind. His green eyes flew open as waves of cold scuttled up and down his spine. He had to get to follow the voice. Almost lazily, Maria began to turn towards a grey dot on the horizon that had not been there moments ago.

Antonio snapped out of his trance to yell at the helmsman. "Miguel, as your captain, I order you to put us back on course!"

A pair of calming hands grabbed his shoulders. "Calm down. It is not Miguel who has taken us off course."

Antonio wheeled around to face his best friend and the ship's cook, Francis. "Then what is it?"

Francis pointed to the grey smudge on the horizon. "Something is calling us to it. We can't stop it now."

"Yo, Toni, what's going on?" The first mate and the third member of their best friend trio, Gilbert, strode over. "I felt the ship turn. What happened to our stop?"

Francis tilted his head. "Listen – we are being called." The haunting male voice continued singing softly across the waters, pulled the entire ship towards it. "Listen. It's the call of a siren."

"Hell! A siren?! Fran, how do you know and why aren't you more freaked out?!"

Francis patted Gilbert's arm. "I've met one. The call of a siren cannot be stopped and to resist is like resisting the current; there is only one real winner in the end."

Antonio turned back to the grey smudge of an island that was steadily getting closer. "So we go and find out what it wants. It'll be an adventure."

Gilbert covered his face with his hands. "Ah jeez! Am I the only one with an ounce of sense here!? If so, we're _screwed_!"

The ship slid gently onto the shore of a small island. Antonio let down a rope and shimmied down to the shallows with a splash. He patted the ship's hull. "Good Maria."

"Took you long enough! How slow is your fat tub anyway?!"

Antonio unsheathed his cutlass. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Calm down, butt-crotch! Over here!"

Antonio turned towards the voice to a figure perched on a rock. He broke into a run before freezing just before reaching the rock. The vision before him turned, his deep brown hair haloed by the sun's dying rays. Antonio's eyes travelled slowly down from the man's golden eyes, past his lightly tanned chest glistening with salt water to his...

"You're a siren!"

...His shiny green fish tail. The siren clapped slowly, a bored expression on his face.

"Well done. What give it away?"

"Uh..." Antonio thought hard. "The tail?"

The siren facepalmed. "Ugh. Humans. Anyway, I have a proposition for you. I want you to fetch something for me."

Antonio sheathed his cutlass again. "Look, I'm a pirate, not a delivery boy."

"Hear me out, idiot! It's no ordinary item! And if you get it for me, I will reward you beyond your wildest dreams. So do we have a deal?"

Antonio folded his arms. "How will you reward me?"

The siren sighed and clicked his fingers. A sudden weight in his pocket pulled on the fabric slightly. Antonio took out a solid gold chain encrusted glittering jewels. The siren smirked. "That will look like a worthless trinket compared to what I'll grant if you get back what's mine."

Antonio tore his eyes grudgingly from the chain. "Just one more thing before I agree. What's your name?"

The siren tossed his chestnut bangs out of his eyes. "Lovino."

(Time skip)

"Okay, so we're going to this magical island, which we're close to now after sailing for two months, to get this thingy for not-awesome fish boy who magically gave himself legs, came on board and is now probably banging headboards with Tonio. Did I forget anything?"

Francis chuckled. "Just the 'rewarded beyond our wildest dreams', Gilbert." The mirth slid from his face. "Gil, I'm worried about Antonio."

Gilbert flung himself backwards into the seat beside him. "Why?"

"He's getting in too deep with that siren. They live forever; Antonio won't. If they keep this up, the siren will watch our friend grow old and die without aging a day himself. Provided he hangs around, which I doubt he will."

Gilbert made to reply when the call of "Land ahoy!" sounded from above deck. The entire crew lowered rowing boats into the waves and landed on the island. Lovino pointed to a cave a few lengths away.

"There's a grotto filled with treasure. Take what you like." He turned to Antonio. "Go into a second cave there and get the small chest. Got it?" They nodded. Lovino settled himself on the sand. "Then get going. I can't go in." The crew dashed into the cave.

Antonio paused to watch the others have pseudo-orgasms over the trove. He turned his attention away; he had to get the chest. He turned into a smaller cave to the side. Away from the shouts and cheers of the crew, a soft voice echoed.

"Mortal, you are here for the siren's offering?"

Antonio nodded. "I'm here for Lovi's box."

The voice seemed to conceal a laugh. "Are you sure you want it? You might not like what you see."

"I would go to the ends of the earth for an apple if that's what my Lovi wanted."

The voice giggled. "Perhaps, but there will always be places he cannot follow you."

Antonio clenched his fists. "I don't care! I love him and I promised him this!"

A sudden gust of wind swirled around the cave and solidified into a small ornate chest in Antonio's hands. "Look after it."

Antonio ran back out to Lovino. "Lovi!" He sat down in the sand and held out the box. "For you."

Lovino took it. "Did something appear?"

"No, this voice asked me questions. It told me I might not like what I see, but it belongs to Lovi, so of course it would be pretty. And I was right~!"

Lovino clutched it tightly. "So, what about your reward?"

Antonio took Lovino's hand. "All I want is you."

Lovino glanced up at him. "Really?"

Antonio smiled and kissed his cheek. "Really really."

Lovino held out the box. "Open it."

Antonio lifted the lid. Inside was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, like silver made gas or wind made liquid, twisting on itself. Lovino reached in and his hand seemed to absorb it, sending streaks of gold fire up his arm. Lovino suddenly slumped against Antonio, panting.

"Remember... how I said... sirens are soulless..? Well... mine was...locked away..."

Antonio gasped. "So that was your...?"

"Yup."

Antonio stroked Lovino's cheek. "No wonder it was so amazing."

Lovino laughed breathlessly and punching him lightly in the stomach. "Guess what else, you stupid charmer. You're stuck with me now. I'm human too."

Antonio pressed a kiss to Lovino's lips. "Best news I've heard all day. I love you."

Lovino kissed back, not unwillingly. "I know."


End file.
